Forgotten Memories
by Uranasu
Summary: Heero begins to have dreams of a family he once had. His true past is soon revealed and a powerful new foe has arised with powerful mobile suit powered by psychic abilities. rated for sexual suggestions and violence
1. Just Another Dream

It's been a while since my last fic but I'm back! And this is my first Gundam Wing fic so please. Be gentle Enjoy.  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing. However if I did the series would be much longer to please the fans.  
  
Chapter 1: Another Dream  
  
The snow fell in soft balls of silk. Placing cold angelic chills down the young boy's spine. He closed his eyes and looked towards the sky with the only sound to comfort him in his twin sisters giggles.  
  
"Eric look!" exclaimed one. "Look big brother look! I'm making a snow angel."  
  
He looked at her and gave her a genuine smile. Of the set of his twin sisters, Rubia was the most energetic. Her naïve and childish personality separated her completely from her sister Jadia. Who was always serious and straight to the point, which is quite unusual for a 4 year old girl.  
  
The young girl flapped her arms and legs freely in the snow giggling in the process as the young boy walked up to her. He stood in front of the innocent girl and extended his hand to her. She paused and gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"What is it Eric?" she asked.  
  
He looked at her and said, "Angels are only perfect and divine when they receive a helping hand."  
  
Stared at him a while and smiled warmly.  
  
"Very well then, I shall accept your hand and become an angel of nature."  
  
"An angel of nature?" he asked lifting her up.  
  
She stood to her feet and dusted the snow off of her crimson dress and her honey-wheat colored hair. She looked at her confused brother and started to explain.  
  
"Yes an angel of nature" She looked to the sky from her left side. "I'll be an angel who'll have beauty and brawns. "An angel who'll live forever when it hurts the most and all is destroyed. An angel who won't let anything stand in my way in order to complete my mission on a day-to-day basis. That's the angel I want to become."  
  
The boy looked to the sky as well and pondered his sister's words. An angel who'll live forever when it hurts the most and all is destroyed.  
  
"Eric! Rubia!" A middle aged woman stood at the end of the field rubbing her arms to stay warm in her thick wool sweater. Her sunny blonde hair was placed in a bun with two loose pieces of hair dangling on the side of her face. Enrapturing the beauty of her Prussian blue eyes. "Come inside before you catch a death of cold!" she said.  
  
"Yes Mother." Said the little girl in a dull toned voice.  
  
"Hurry up you two or we'll be late for the party!"  
  
"But mmooooooommmm, I don't wanna go to the stupid party! I wanna play in the snow. We can always see the relatives next year. Right Eric? You agree with me, don't you big brother?"  
  
"Rubia!" exclaimed her mother. "You should show some respect! You never know when 's the last time you'll be seeing them so you should see them while you have the chance." She walked over to the children and took the young girls hand. The boy followed behind with an innocent smile on his face. Watching as his baby sister tries to talk their mother out of the party.  
  
"Plleeeaaassseee Mom?"  
  
"No Rubia. I told you no. This party has been a family tradition for countless generations. It will be dishonorable to miss it. Plus your uncle Sabastian will be there introducing his new wife to the family. He also said he has a surprise for you and the whole family. So therefore we have to go."  
  
"(Sigh) Okay I'll go."  
  
They finally reached the back of an enormous and elegant mansion. They were laughing and giggling along the way, walking toward an elderly man in a deluxe business suit and Rubia's twin sister Jadia. Then everything went silent.  
  
The young boy stood his ground and looked around feeling the presence of another. He looked around then to his family. Their mouths were moving but no sound came out. The whole world was mute; then BANG!

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Heero Yuy shot up in bed in the middle of the night sweating and panting. He was unable to control the terror and fear that coursed through his blood.  
  
_What's going on? Why do I keep having that same dream every night? It's been going on for a week now but still....  
_  
He got up to wash his face with warm water. He dried his face with a towel, and looked into the mirror with his hands on the sides of the sink.  
  
_Could it?............ No, no it can't be. Dr. Jay trained me to become the perfect soldier with no feelings or emotions. To be the perfect soldier with no memories to give me second judgements. But then why? Why am I having these dreams? Could it? ......Could it be a link to my past?  
  
_(KNOCK! KNOCK!)  
  
"Hey Heero buddy, you doin alright in there?"  
  
Heero gained his composure and walked toward the door and opened it.  
  
"What is it Duo?" he asked in stern voice.  
  
"Well let's see. It's 3:30 in the morning, I'm in my sleepwear, I'm tired, I'm groggy, I'm standing in front of your door asking if your alright, I don't know! Maybe I'm...."  
  
"I get the picture Duo. And as you've said it's 3:30 in the morning and we have to meet up with the Dr.'s and Relena at 8 o'clock. So if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep."  
  
Heero then began to slowly close the door when Duo asked, "Well can you at least tell me what's wrong? I mean, what happened?"  
  
With the door nearly closed Heero looked with eyes filled with more emotions than ever seen in anyone's eyes. The look confused Duo to no end. He was literally shocked by the emotions he saw in the soldier's eyes.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
He began shutting the door again. This time faster than before.  
  
"Uhhhh h-hey! Uh Heero. What's the matter?"  
  
"It's nothing." he said in the crack of the door. "Just another dream."  
  
TBC   
  
Pretty cool huh? This is my first Gundam fic. It's been nagging me in the back of my head since Endless Waltz so I had to write it. But tell me what you think, okay? The next chapter will be coming soon. Kay? Ja Ne! 


	2. She's alive!

Well I guess I can start by thanking all of my Reviewers. Thank you and I mean Thank you for all of your great reviews. And do to viewers demand here's the second chapter to Forgotten Memories.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Chapter 2: She's alive!?!?!?!?!  
  
"Well sister have they arrived yet?" asked an elderly man.  
  
"Patience brother they'll show"  
  
The old man and woman stood in the middle of a dark laboratory monitoring information on a screen.  
  
"So this is her eh?" asked the old man. "She's still alive. I'm not surprised. I could expect nothing less from a member of Yuy family."  
  
"Actually you should be surprised." The old man looked at is sister and formed a stern and serious expression.  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Well during the time of the massacre the girl was only 4 years old. When the police finally arrived at the scene, everyone in the entire Yuy family tree was dead. And the girl, was found was found with more bullets in her than a sponge has holes." She walked over to the data station and pressed a few keys.  
  
"So how did she survive?"  
  
"Well, (the screen flashed as more information appeared on the screen) according to data collected on her during her time in the hospital. She was found with her clothes ripped. Diagnosis proved that she was raped by 4 to 5 men more than once by each. After they had their fun they began shooting her. She received 35 bullets to the chest, 2 to her right shoulder, 1 to the left shoulder, 3 to the stomach and 5 to her hip bone. Of the 35 to her chest 17 punctured her left lung, 10 her right lung, and the last 3 hit her heart."  
  
"That's impossible! There is now why someone can survive an assault such as that!"  
  
"Oh is that true Jay? Considering you have been training her brother to survive pain like that, I consider her perfect for my research."  
  
"Well then why not just use Heero?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Of course, He was completed Operation Meteor with complete success. Not once was he severally injured. I trained him when he was still just a boy I made him....."  
  
"You mean you brain-washed him."  
  
"BRAIN-WASHED!!!"  
  
"Yes. Exactly as I've said Jay. 'brain-washed'. The boy has no memories of his past. I wouldn't be surprised if he starts to remember the events that happened that day."  
  
"Hmm, even so.....what makes this girl so special? She is of the same family and blood of Heero so why her?"  
  
"Because of her power." She said in greedy mischievous way. "Think about it Jay your suppose to be a scientist. How else do you think a 4 year old girl of her caliber could've survived a night like that?"  
  
"This-oh-so-great power of hers?"  
  
"Exactly! During that night the girl learned how to use ESP."  
  
"ESP?"  
  
"Precisely. My guess is that her ability appeared for her need to survive, her for REVENGE!"  
  
"Well how powerful is her gift exactly?"  
  
She crossed her arms and put a victorious smirk on her face.  
  
"What is it?" She began to chuckle. "What's so great about the girl? And why are you laughing?" She began to laugh louder. "SUSAN! TELL ME WHAT'S SO GODDAMNED FUNNY!"  
  
"My, my baby brothers as inpatient as usual aren't he?" She begins to chuckle to herself. "Well think back to the mobile suit I built."  
  
"You mean the one with no controls what so ever? The one that looks more like a statue than a mobile suit? Yes, I remember."  
  
"Well if you remember all of that then perhaps you remember how the operational system works."  
  
(Silence)  
  
"Exactly as I thought." She stated. "My mobile suit is powered by that of the spirit of the pilot. As long as the pilot is alive and has a purpose for combat then the mobile suit can never be destroyed!"  
  
"I wouldn't make a victory speech if I were you just yet Sara." He looked at her with correction in eyes and said, "There is no such thing as a mobile suit that can't be destroyed. I fit were so then OZ would have won years ago."  
  
"Only if I had sold it to them." She said matter-of-factly. "My mobile suits has finally been completed after 11 years of hard work"  
  
"Well let's see it then."  
  
"Now, now Jay, haven't you ever heard of 'curiosity killed the cat?'"  
  
"Well, too bad I'm not a cat"  
  
"Your right, you're more like an android." She said with a smirk.  
  
"I'll disregard your last statement as to the fact that science is at stake here."  
  
"Glad you can see thing s on a mature level now."  
  
"Yes, well all of this is find and dandy sister however this still doesn't explain why you asked me to come her in the first place!"  
  
"Well, don't you think it's about time that Eric met his baby-sister?"  
  
"Eric?"  
  
"I'm sorry you erased that name from his memory didn't you? At least you allowed the boy to keep his family name."  
  
"Saarrrraaaa!!!!!" his temper began to rage out of control as he clinched his natural hand into fist.  
  
"Now what was it that you called him? Ah yes Heero, is that what you called him? Naming him after his great-great-grandfather was the perfect idea!" she stated sarcastically. "As far as he's concerned you only named him after some assassinated foreign minister. Brilliant brother! Pure genius!"  
  
"Grrrrrrr...hmp, get to the point!"  
  
"Well, my little test experiment isn't functioning the way I want her to. She's been rebelling against me and trying to escape the facility. I also have reasons to believe that she has made some type of mental contact with her brother. It's too apparent for her to communicate with him during the day so she can only get to him through his dreams." She paused and looked toward her brother with anger strongly apparent on her face.  
  
"If I want the girl to operate the mobile suit functionally she must stop rebelling against me!!!!!  
  
"So that's were Heero comes in am I right?"  
  
"Yes, if she meets him now I feel that he could probably convince her to accept the jobs I give her in these trail runs."  
  
"How dangers can she be?"  
  
"Take a look for yourself."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The monitor showed a small office with Doctor Sara (Jay's big sister) at a desk and a young wheat blonde haired girl in a chair across from her. Her head was down and she looked to be about 16 years old. The view of the room appeared to be from a security camera with everything in black and white.  
  
"Well, now what do you have to say for yourself hmm???"  
  
"(Silence)"  
  
"Now, now sweetie. You know that we're here to help. We're your friends; we only want what best for you."  
  
"Friends?" she said above a whisper.  
  
"Yes we are." Said Doctor Sara cheerfully.  
  
"You're no friends of mine!" she yelled as a glass began to break around the room.  
  
"A friend doesn't lock you up! (BLINK!) A friend doesn't keep you away from the world! (BLINK!) A friend doesn't say it's okay to watch your family die! (BLINK!) YOU'RE NO FRIEND OF MINE!!!!!"  
  
Soon everything that was glass broke in the room and the security camera went dead.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~  
  
"You see Jay. That's why I need him."  
  
"Very well, bring her to my office in one hour."  
  
"So soon Jay?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, the Gundam pilots and Relena Dorlin (a/n: sorry if I spelled that wrong) are to have a get together at an office building nearby. What better time to introduce the two siblings then at a formal get together of friends?"  
  
"Perfect." She said mischievously.  
  
He began to walk out toward the door. "One hour Sara. I don't cut late fees. So have her there or just miss out!" With that the door shut behind him leaving his sister alone in the dark laboratory.  
  
"Oh don't worry Jay I'll have her there." Yes she is the perfect warrior for my mobile suit. No one will be able to stop her. She began to laugh mentally to herself. Poor little Rubia, if you only knew the things I have in store for you.  
  
Pretty mysterious huh? I tried my best. But let me know what you think, chapter 3 will be coming up soon...! 


	3. Silence is a Virtue

Okay people it's finally here!! The Longley awaited chapter of Forgotten Memories is finally here! I'm sorry it took over three months but I totally lost inspiration to write it. I didn't have anything good to write at all and I kept on coming to blank when I finally wrote down a sentence. I kept changing it and.............yeah....that's pretty much it. So without wasting any one's further time I give you chapter 3!  
  
Chapter 3: Silence is a virtue  
  
**ONE HOUR LATER...........**  
  
A handsome brunette with a long French braid stared blankly out of the window of the limousine. He looked tired, strained and just couldn't get the incident earlier that morning out of his head. Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier, had a nightmare! It's just too hard to believe.  
  
He stared into space pondering; wondering what could have caused the events from this morning.  
  
"Duo is something the matter?"  
  
"Hn?" His attention left his train of thought to the youngest heir of the Winner family.....Quatre.  
  
"You seem as if something is really distracting you "  
  
"Nah. It's nothing really (lets out a tiring sigh) just got a lot on my mind is all it's nothing big."  
  
"Oh really? Or is it the fact that you're nervous about meeting the new mystery person Dr. Jay and the other scientist called us about?"  
  
"A little, cuz if what the doc says is true about this guy then note that this guy has some sort of link to one of us. And top that all of he has some sort of weird psychic powers."  
  
"Yes, I know. It is rumored that some scientist on colony L6 came up with a mobile suit that can be controlled by the pilot's mental waves and will to fight."  
  
"Their mental waves?"  
  
"Yes. It is said that the mental strength and ability of the pilot is what controls the mobile suit......The pilot is actually able to feel the pain of the mobile suit as if it were they themselves in actual battle."  
  
"Sounds creepy in a way."  
  
"I know, and the trials runs already started and ended."  
  
"Already?!?"  
  
"Yes. Many have gone up to test the suit and their skills but no one has been able to move it an inch except one man."  
  
Duo relaxed a bit in his seat and stared out the window. "So Quatre, exactly how many people has attempted to pilot this suit?"  
  
"Well....it was said about 2,500 soldiers."  
  
"2,500! Hmp, well.....when you think about we ex pilots of the gundams and the pilots of the preventers are the most elite pilots in the galaxy. So it's only expected that one of would be capable of piloting the suit. Hell, I'll even bet that it was Heero who moved it! I mean after all he was one of the very few who could control Epeon..... (mental flashback)......I mean the guy just has the potential."  
  
"Yes he definitely is, however Heero isn't the pilot who mastered that suit."  
  
"What! Hold the phone Quatre buddy, I mean I'm no Einstein or nothing but you mean to tell me that there's a pilot out there more powerful than Heero!?!"  
  
"That would appear to be so."  
  
"(Sigh)....If its not one thing it's another."  
  
"Yes and to top it all off we've been privileged to meet this person."  
  
"What?!! You mean we're going to meet him now!"  
  
"Yep, and I believe we're already here."  
  
They pulled up to a grand hotel lavished in gold and red carpets. They walked inside to find the place booming with high classed members of society, company executives and government officials. A talented piano player played in the far left corner of the lobby giving the room calm and serene feeling. Many people became entranced by the music and stopped to listen to more of the alluring music. Including a girl with blond hair who immediately caught Dou's attention through the crowd of people.  
  
"Oh great at least you found Trowa I was beginning to worry we may never find the others in this place."  
  
"Huh?" Duo fell out of his trance with the girl to pay close attention to his friend. "What? Sorry I didn't hear you there for a minute."  
  
"Trowa and Hilde are standing over there next to the piano player. Right beside the young girl with blonde hair."  
  
"Huh! Oh yeah! Heh, well....now we just have to find Heero and Wufei." He began to gaze around the lobby for a brief second before his eyes feel back on he girl. _What is it about her...That seems so familiar? I know I never met her before but......there's something about_ _her.  
_  
"Duo?........Dou?......Dou!"  
  
"Wha? Uh ...... oh! Hilde! Eh.....how long have you been standing there? For a while now. Everyone's here so now we can all go upstairs to the meeting."  
  
"Finally! All this fancy stuff is starting to get to me."  
  
"Ah, everyone's here." The cyborg doctor walked in and stood by the door way to look at all his guest.  
  
"Yes, it has been quite a while....I never would've expected all the gundam pilots to be reunited again. This is almost too good to be true."  
  
"Speak for yourself Quatre." said Heero. "The only reason we're all here is because apparently there's some type of a new threat that threatens the colonies and The Earth Sphere Alliance."  
  
"Well nothing unusual as happened with you has it Miss Relena?" asked Hilde.  
  
"No, but it doesn't hurt to stay on guard for we don't know what exactly this mobile suit is capable of and what type of hands it may be in."  
  
"Well I can assure you that the mobile suit is in very capable hands Vice Foreign Minister. For the pilot of suit refuses to pilot it unless their wishes are fulfilled."  
  
"You mean the pilot who beat all the others in the trial runs?" exclaimed Quatre.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The only thing I'd like to know is, what does this mystery pilot want with us now that our gundams has been sent to the sun."  
  
"That is a very good question Wufei, however, just because your mobile suits were sent to the sun doesn't mean that we can't advance the prototype to make new and even more powerful gundams!" he exclaimed with high glory. "Besides the mystery pilot everyone is so found of meeting at the moment is......"  
  
"Right here."  
  
The voice came from Dr. Sarah, who was now walking into the room with her hands in her lab coat. Her grayish black hair pinned up in a bun while her bangs cascaded around her face and glasses giving her the high authority look of science.  
  
"Sorry to keep you ladies and gentlemen waiting, unfortunately we had a hard time finding our guest of honor."  
  
"I told you, you should keep a leash on that girl."  
  
_Girl?_ thought Heero._ Why do I get the feeling that I know this girl from somewhere? And this doctor....who is she exactly? I don't have time for a royal brawl. I just want to leave this place and find my sister from my dream and hopefully I can get my life back together.  
  
_"Didn't you know that Mr. Yuy?"  
  
"Hn? Know what?"  
  
"That your true identity is in fact Heero Yuy. Well actually Eric Heero Yuy II. You my dear are one of the lost survivors of the Yuy family massacre 13 years ago."  
  
"Wait, one of them?" asked Relena. "But no one was found alive in that entire family!"  
  
"I've heard of that incident myself." stated Trowa. "It was said that everyone member of the family was there from all around the world. The great-great-grandson of the late Heero Yuy unfortunately got into some trouble with one of the largest mafias on Earth and caused the death of the rest of the family."  
  
"That's so horrible."  
  
"But how is Heero one of the lost survivors? Just how many survived that night?"  
  
"Two." stated Dr. Sarah. "Our young friend Mr. Yuy and..........." A young girl walked into the room with her head looking down. Her long blonde hair flowed mystically around her, framing her small petite figure in her dark red vest and skirt.  
  
"It's you!" exclaimed Duo jumping out of his seat. "You're the girl I saw downstairs a while ago.......I saw you......by the piano player while he was playing that melody."  
  
She remained in the same position completely motionless with her bangs shadowing her facial figures.  
  
As Duo was about to speak once more Heero beat him to the bat. "The Lullaby of Darkness"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" He looked at his friend a little closely to try to figure out what was going on; and for the first time, an emotional gesture appeared on his face. A mixed emotion filled with much happiness and sorrow.".....sigh....Look I don't know exactly what's going on here but I do know one thing for sure, I saw this girl downstairs."  
  
"That melody.....was the melody you and Jadia played when ever something bad happened in the family. Or when you two just weren't in smiling mood."  
  
"So I take it you were the one who gave the pianist the sheet music if it was a song you and a friend made together." said Relena.  
  
The girl still remained motionless and without a word bowed her goodbyes and walked out of the room.  
  
"Alright Heero buddy. Now I know you like to keep to yourself but I think right now we all deserve to know who that girl was."  
  
"Duo's right. What if that was the mystery pilot?" asked a concerned Quatre.  
  
"That was the pilot." said Heero. "And.......she was..." He put his head down as if too afraid and hurt to say the rest. He sat back in his seat till shadowing his face in the darkness.  
  
"Heero." (a/n: Relena's good at that huh?)  
  
"Who was she Heero? Who is this Jadia?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Jadia was the oldest of my young twin sisters."  
  
"And the girl?" he continued.  
  
"That was my youngest twin sister.....Rubia."  
  
TBC  
  
So what do you guys think? I know, I know....there are a lot a spelling and punctuation errors in this chapter but I typed it up on a literally crappy computer so you'll have to work with me here. I am currently working on chapter 4 so no that won't be up in 3 months.........probably 3 weeks or fewer. Cuz school is really beating me upside my head! You guys know where I'm coming from. But any way I have to make this one shout out.  
  
Merlyn1382: Thank you so much for supporting my story! You've reviewed ever chapter of my story. (sniff) I feel so loved.  
  
And that's about it. For everybody else, if you wanna hear a shout out then read my story. You'll like it! Really! Just ask Merlyn1382. 


	4. When Dreams Become Reality

**You see? I am putting an effort into more chapters. And I'll try my best to keep it up. Now everyone who's reading my fics and like them...then maybe you'd like to check out my romance and humor stories. Romance is on Pokemon and Humor is on Sonic the Hedgehog. I highly suggest everyone read my story on Sonic. It's extremely funny and I can guarantee that you'll like it. If you don't then.........I can't really help you there. But you can check it out on my bio page so......yeah.  
**  
**  
  
**  
Chapter 4: When Dreams become reality.

OUTSIDE THE HOTEL  
  
[Quatre's POV in Italics]

_Whew! Talk about weird! This definitely adds up to the most surprising day of my life. First we hear about how the prototypes for our mobile suits can be remodeled for new and better suits. Then we find that the mystery pilot that everyone's talking about is actually a girl and to top that off Heero's baby sister! Not only that but Heero is actually a member of the late Yuy family that was said to had no heirs left to exceed the family fortune, so they turned it over to the Kanzaki Family; whose youngest daughter married a member of the Yuy family 3 weeks before the massacre. He turned into the parking garage to retrieve his car. It was said that she and her daughter were the only ones who carried the Yuy name that didn't attend the family reunion which made them prime suspects to clan's death even to this day. Heh....as if nothing stranger could happen today.  
_  
"You IDIOT! How could you have possibly allowed this to happen?!? You just had to open your damn mouth! I had everything worked out perfectly! Everything going according to my command! And you just had to tell the boy of his true nature!"  
  
"Huh? That sounds just like Dr. Jay." He peeked around the corner to see Dr. Jay and Dr. Sarah talking in the middle of the car garage.  
  
What's going on here? Could they be speaking of Heero?  
  
"Well Jay it was either I told him or he found out on his own and rebelled. At least now you know you still have your perfect soldier."  
  
"Quiet! That still doesn't excuse your actions a while ago. I had the perfect soldier! Incapable of feeling any emotion to interfere with his mission. A soldier so focused that he wouldn't let any one stand in his way even his own love."  
  
"You mean Dorlin? What's she got to do with anything? As far as I'm concerned if you didn't tell the boy he would've found out sooner or later."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Really. I don't know how much of that brain of yours is metal dear brother but you need to open those squinty little eyes of yours a bit more."  
  
_Brother? You mean those two are related?  
  
_"I don't know if you noticed or not Jay but your oh so 'perfect soldier' is beginning to remember is past. If this continues then he will remember his entire past and remember how you stole his life away from him."  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"Face reality brother, the boy remembers much already. He remembers his sisters' names and pretty soon his entire family. Who knows? He probably knows more than he's letting on. But what I do know is that if you hide the boy in the shadows any longer he may start rebelling like his sister."  
  
"It is possible, so it therefore leaves with just on conclusion."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Allow him his memories. Allow him to regain his past."  
  
"What! But why?"  
  
"The only reason the boy doesn't remember his past is because he blocked it out. Those memories were too harsh for his young mind to handle then so he locked it away within an unknown place in his mind. Why he is beginning to remember now of all times I do not know. Maybe it is caused by the peace that has become accustomed to the Earth and the colonies. The lack of warfare has caused Heero to become more relaxed and carefree allowing those memories to sneak up on him,"  
  
"That just may be the cause of these events. So............how do we go about this little plan of yours?"  
  
"That will be simple, allow the girl to stay with her brother for a while."  
  
"Is that such a good idea? Her powers.....how will she...?"  
  
"There will be no need to worry about that my dear. Her power developed from her anger of not being able to see brother for so long. So if she's with her brother she'll be able to tame her powers much better while creating a bond with Heero giving him a much deeper purpose to continue to fight for me. While at the same time......."  
  
"Giving her a reason as well to pilot the suit! Jay, you actually know what you're doing after all!"  
  
_You mean there just using Heero and his sister to fulfill there on purposes to fight? What do they need to fight for now that there is finally peace among the colonies? Is there a higher ambition that the scientist of Operation Meteor wished to achieve?  
_  
"I'll send the girl over when Mr. Yuy is good and ready."  
  
"I'll contact you when the time is right."  
  
"Right."  
  
_I should keep this to myself for the time being. I don't want Heero find out right now. He has enough on him already as it is. Trying to have a normal life and keep a steady yet behind the scenes relationship with Relena. I'll tell him later, when the time is right. As for now I'll let the story set its setting because I have a feeling the climax is going to be one that no one will ever forget._

__

__

TBC

So what do you think? I know it wasn't long enough but I've been trying to finish my other stories as well. So I'll just leave it at this until next time. Again....sorry it was so short. The next one would be longer though so check me out then.


	5. It Started with a Dream

**Okay I know it's been like 30 years since I last updated. But thanks to the constant pestering of my friend I now have the 5th chapter of "Forgotten Memories" to present to you! So read and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: It started with a dream**

* * *

_The snow fell gently down the surrounding area and two children were seen outside within its mist. Young Heero, walked outside into the cold midnight air to find his little sister, Rubia, crying in the snow._

"_What's the matter? Hmm?" he asked._

_She sat in the snow with her knees to her chest and face buried in her arms; while soft sobs released from her being ever moment or so._

"_I-.." she choked. "I do-n't want you t-to leave me Eric, I don't want you to leave!" she cried._

"_Ohh don't be silly Ruby. You know I'd never leave you." He comforted._

"_But you are! You're leaving somewhere with that doctor while the rest of us has to go to the stupid reunion!" she protested._

"_Heyy.." he said reaching down to comfort his sister. "What's the matter red, huh?" _

_She said nothing but continued to stare at the snow as if she was afraid of the consequences of her answer._

"_Come on Rubia, something's wrong. You've never been this secretive with me." He turned her face toward his, kissed her delicately on the forehead, and continued to hold her until she was ready to talk._

"_Ruby….if you don't tell me soon then I won't have a butt to sit on anymore its gonna be frozen solid!"_

"_Don't leave me Eric! Please don't!" she begged._

"_Hey I told you that-"_

"_I know but….I'm scared. I'm really really scared. I'm scared I won't get to see you, mommy and the others again if you go. So please don't go big brother! Please!" she pleaded whimpering softly from the thoughts that continued to go through her head._

"_Here." said the boy, handing her a stem less flower. It was a fiery orange color with a soft white tint at the tips of the petals. The most beautiful flower she'd had ever seen._

"_For me?" she asked timidly._

"_Of course silly, who else? I found it in the snow on my way over here and decided to pick it for you." He began to gently place the flower in his sister's hand. "I want you to be strong and beautiful through the tough times, just like this flower. Get through this and summer will come, meaning I'll be there whenever you need me Rubia, always remember that."_

"_You promise?"_

"_Pinky swears."_

_They crossed their pinkies and sealed the deal that would have changed their lives forever._

"_Rubia! Come on sweetie we have to go or we'll be late!" shouted a woman who appeared to be their mother._

"_Coming momma!" she replied and turned to look at her brother again. "Are you sure you can't go?" she asked again._

_He gave her a warm smile and placed his hand on top of her head._

"_I'm sure of it. But you have to promise that you'll be strong for me, and I'll keep my end of the bargain."_

_She smiled back with a bit more hope than she had nodded her promise as she walked toward the limousine that would be taking her away._

"_Rubia, come on we don't want to be late." said the woman as she pushed the girl in._

_Before shutting the door she looked at her son one last time._

"_Eric, please take care of yourself." she asked._

"_I will mom." he agreed._

"_And no matter what happens, never forget where you came from sweet heart." she added._

"_I won't mother." he promised._

_And with that the door was shut and the limo drove off. However in the back window of the elegant car was little Rubia, taking one last look at her big brother on the side of road watching them drive away._

* * *

The startled youth awoken in cold sweat, staring struck at the ceiling above him. He was alone, he knew that. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he has someone with him, someone….watching him. 

He got out of bed and walked toward his balcony window. The sun was just starting to set and young children were retreating back home to loving care of their parents.

_These dreams….."_ he thought_. What do they mean? It's obviously my past but why here? Why now? And that girl from this morning……I know her. I know her from somewhere before almost as if she was….forgotten._

"I have no time to dwell on mediocre things." He said aloud to himself. And with a satisfying smirk, he grabbed his jacket and left his room.

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN THE MOBILE SUIT HANGER**

The young Arabian prince walked into the mobile suit hanger and glanced at the new mobile suits being made for fresh new pilots. The suits were made and designed to surpass that of the gundams.

The Ultimate Weapon. Instead of creating it using gundamian alloy, the creator of this machine uses nerve control system, which allows the pilot to become the suit itself.

"To actually become the suit…….its amazing how far technology has gone." He stated to himself.

"This is only a prototype. They can't seem to find a pilot who is willing and able to control the suit thus far." came a voice.

"Wufei? Is that you?" he asked.

"That girl we met earlier has been the only one who has been able to control let alone pilot the machine." He continued without remark.

"Hmm…like brother like sister I suppose." He added coherently.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Wufei

"Nothing…just…..(sigh) I heard Dr. Jay and that other doctor talking." Quatre stated

"Yeah so??" he pressured.

"The two doctors are siblings….and not only them but….so are Heero and the young girl we met today."

"Are you serious!! Tell me Quatre, were those words true that you just spoke of?" he asked demanding tone

"Yes. I just recently over heard their conversation in the parking garage." He admitted

"Well does…"

"No, Heero doesn't know yet."

"Well I think it'll be best if he didn't." suggested the young Chinese man.

"What are saying Wufei?!? Don't you know that that girl is the only living survivor out of Heero's entire family?!?!" Quatre shoot back.

"If Heero is indeed his real name." said Wufei

The young Arabian prince stared at his friend in dismay. Of course it was true that Heero wasn't his real name, but…..

"We all know that Heero is nothing but a warrior created by Dr. Jay to be the perfect soldier." stated Wufei

"Yes…but…" he started

"Quatre there is no use in persisting any further. We both know that. Yuy past is a waste of time to unbury."

"But what about his sister!" he continued to persue. "What if she can help him unleash those forgotten memories? He's already starting to remember something's even though he doesn't show it much."

"Did you see her Quatre?.Did you look and see how dull her tone and eyes were?...Did you see how dead and lifeless she was?" Wufei asked.

"She was lost before he even forgot." he ended.

And with that said he left his fellow ex gundam pilot in the empty hanger alone with thoughts.

_Wufei was right….she did seem lifeless. But what?.....what could have happened to her, that would cause her to seem that way? She looked beyond dead, far beyond reach. She was a lost soul with only remorse to keep her going._

* * *

**_TBC_**

**Pretty cool huh? I'm currently working on the next chapter so you'll have to work with me here. Also, the next chapter will have some hints of the movie "Ghost Ship" so if you haven't seen it, then just watch the first five minutes of it and you'll see what I mean. Until then review! Review! Review! Ura needs support!**

**_-Ura out_**


	6. Why'd you leave me?

**Well I'm making an attempt to keep the process of updating up. SO I now give you the 6th chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Why'd you leave me?**

* * *

"Well well, Mr. Yuy appears to be getting more and more interesting by the day." Said a woman dressed in military attire. 

"Well he's not that interesting." replied Duo. "I mean sure he's been through some pretty rough battles and just refuses to die when death comes to meet him. But finding out that he has a sister doesn't really mean anything. It still doesn't give us any real information on who he is and were he came from."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but this, but I actually agree with Duo." admitted Wufei.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Replied Duo

"You mean none of you know?" asked the sandy blonde woman one last time. "Surely you have checked into him, haven't you Relena?"

"Well, yes. I even spoke to Dr. Jay once; he told me that they made Heero into the perfect warrior, wiping him clean of all memory and emotions. So I pretty much saw it as a useless effort, since no one had called to claim him when he was captured on live television."

"So, what is that you know of Sally?" asked the mysterious Trowa.

"Nothing much….just the fact that Heero actually lives up to his name." she stated.

"What do you mean by that Sally?" Relena asked.

"I mean that the name Yuy isn't just a name of some colonial savior the doctors' love and admire; that the name Yuy is actually Heero's family name.

"What? Are you certain that this information is true Major Po?" Relena asked.

"Yes Ms. Dorlan, and please just Sally. The rest of it is much too formal. But yes it is true. I did a bit of digging myself the second time after I met up with you all and Mr. Yuy. I became very interested in him and his capabilities after we caught him. He seemed to be practically immortal, no wounds could slow him down, an dhe had an ambition that would die. It was then that I found out that Heero, as we call him, _is _one of the remaining two who carries the legendary Heero Yuy blood line."

A light gasp went around the room as the rest of the gundam pilots and Relena all tried to soak in the information that was just released to them.

"So what your saying is, "Trowa began. "Is that Heero's code name is that of his grandfather from long ago?"

"Exactly, "Sally confirmed. "Apparently Yuy was seen a great liberator amongst the people in the early colony days. So I guess the doctor's wanted to make Heero the new liberator for the colonies from OZ like his ancestors before him."

"That would make since." said Trowa.

"But still it doesn't explain very much." remarked Duo. "The guy knows nothing about his past; to put it in better words the doc's accomplished their goal to make him the perfect emotionless warrior he is."

"That's not true!" shouted Relena. "That's just not….true."

"Though no matter what the circumstances his sister has all the answers to the questions we need answered." said Wufei.

"Yes, but apparently Dr. Sarah doesn't want anyone one to find out. It's almost as if their covering something, like the true meaning to operation meteor." concluded Quatre.

* * *

"_Big brother……" cried a young Rubia._

"_Rubia, sit down in your seat, you'll see your big brother soon." Her mother cued._

"_Mommy?" started Jadia._

"_Yes dear?" their mother answered._

"_How come Ruby and Eric are so close? I wanna be close to big brother too!" Jadia complained._

"_Oh darling, you three is close." she said._

"_Then why is Ruby crying? And why is he always with her when she's sad?" Jadia continued._

"_Because Jadia, you know as well as I that you are the oldest of you and your sister. Ruby was born in a complicated manner so she's' very delicate to harsh situations."_

"_Well yeah but…" Jadia began._

"_Jade sweetie, you know how sensitive Ruby is. She doesn't like to apart from family for too long a time." _

"_But this time is different!" Rubia interrupted. "Something's gonna happen! I just know it! And it's all because big brother won't be there!" her eyes swelled up with tears once again and she tried her best to keep them from falling to keep her mother and sister's earlier statement from being completely true. _

"_Oh Ruby come here." Her mother suggested caringly. She took Ruby held her closely. _

"_Listen sweetheart. Everything's going to be ookay. Okay?"_

_She nodded._

"_We're going to go to your uncle's wedding, and see the family. And your brother will show eventually and you two will be able to share that dance that you two have at every family get together. Hmm? Sounds like a plan?"_

_She gave another nod fell asleep on her mother's lap for the rest of the ride. Until a later the limo stopped and music and cheer could be heard._

_The young girl opened her eyes as soon as the cold breeze from outside entered the vehicle. _

"_There's my favorite girl's!" came a voice._

_The next few events were all a blur. She remember sitting at circular restaurant style restaurant talking and giggling with her sister and family. She was reaching up to give her father a hug when… BANG!_

_She opened her eyes and looked at her father when everything went mute._

"_Papa?"_

_Another shoot and his mouth bled rapid floods of blood until he fell on the floor without another movement._

_Then flashes….flashes of scenes she vaguely remembers seeing. _

_Gunmen shooting down her family while mobile suits stepped on those who tried to flee to cars. Others who were caught inside were shot to death into a nearby pool in the garden while some killed by the few who carried swords. _

_She was frightened and ran through the screaming relatives to find another exit or someplace to hide. _

_All she could think about was her brother. She didn't care about her own, she just wanted to know if he was alright; and if he was caught up in this massacre as well. _

_She soon found herself in a cargo area. How she got there she didn't know, but all she knew was that she was alone. With tears staining her face and her father's blood on her clothes she walked in the walked room to if she could seek help._

_She turned the corner and entered room after room to find no one there to greet her. She was reluctant to give up until she heard voices. She began running toward the sound until she heard a woman crying and begging him to leave her alone. But he wasn't alone apparently there was someone else in the room with them._

_She peeked through the crack of the door and saw the woman._

_Her clothes had been torn and blood from bullet holes and cuts nearly covered her body. Her hands were chained to crane above her head._

_She couldn't handle it. She had to get away. While backing up she tripped over her own dress. One of the men heard and proceeded toward her to discover the sudden interruption._

_She tried to get up and run but it was too late. She looked up to see the barrel of a gun and a shadowed covered man standing behind it._

"_Looks like we got ourselves another play toy." He smirked viscously._

* * *

"**NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" **she screamed awakening from her dream. She held herself close until the feeling faded away. But even then, the memories wouldn't leave her. They just wouldn't leave her alone! 

_"Ohh don't be silly Ruby. You know I'd never leave you." He comforted._

"You LIED!!!" she screamed. "You lied to me!! You said you'd be there for me, but you weren't!" she cried.

_"For me?" she asked timidly._

_"Of course silly, who else? I found it in the snow on my way over here and decided to pick it for you." He began to gently place the flower in his sister's hand. "I want you to be strong and beautiful through the tough times, just like this flower. Get through this and summer will come, meaning I'll be there whenever you need me Rubia, always remember that."_

_"You promise?"_

_"Pinky swears."_

_They crossed their pinkies and sealed the deal that would have changed their lives forever._

She sobbed deeply for the memories to pass, but they just wouldn't let up. Time passed and she couldn't stop crying, not until her question was answered. The question that hunted her the very moment it all happened.

"Why Eric??...(sniff)…W-hy?.." she continued rocking herself to control her tears.

"Why'd you leave me when you promised!" she choked. "You p-ppromised y-you'd never leave me!"

_"Ohh don't be silly Ruby. You know I'd never leave you." He comforted._

"Why??..Why?" she continued to ask aloud. "Why'd you leave me?"

* * *

**TBC**

**Yeah??? Yeah??? I'm putting more effort into my stories. Well….at updating them I am. So review, review, review, and I'll update real soon! **

**Oh! And I know this chp. really had nothing to do with the first five minutes of Ghost Ship, but it did have some relevance which is why I suggested it in the previous chapter………….REVIEW!!!!**

**_-Ura out _**


	7. Empty Reflection

**It's coming along….slowly….but surely.**

**-**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: Empty Reflection**

* * *

**-**

Rubia walked down the busy street of the city invisible to the numerous people that passed her. Her head was hung low and her eyes remained bleak and empty.

Where her feet were taking her, she did not know. To her, everything around her was dark and desolate. When she had finally realized she was surrounded by people she felt scared and alone. There were so many faces….all of which she did not know.

She then paused to gather herself and noticed a second her within her presence. Slowly turning her head to her left she saw herself in the reflection of a store department window; and stared at her reflection until she lost herself in the dress that lay modeled before her.

It was a simple dress, in spring time fashion of a red and white design. The sleeves were of a dark red silk and had a split in it to allow arm movement since it didn't clasped at the wrist. It looked as if it would come 2-3 inches above her knees and the waist completed it with a pink bow that wrapped around and tied in the back.

She touched the glass in deep thought.

"_When I was growing up, red was my favorite color. Now…it's all that I see." She thought sadly._

"If you want it so badly you should try it on to see how it looks on you." said a male's voice from behind her. She turned around and saw the pilot of Deathsythe standing behind her looking at the dress as well.

"Personally I think you'd look to hot for your age in it." He said stepping up beside her.

"Well that would say how much you know about me now wouldn't it?" she remarked flatly.

"Well what do you know…she speaks at last." He came back. "And here I thought you'd be just like your brother."

She remained silent and began to stare at the dress again, altering her vision to see her own reflection.

"Hmm…guess you to aren't to different after all?" he said bluntly.

She closed her eyes to register and absorb the information before inhaling and holding her head high to respond.

"Well Mr. Maxwell, I suggest you do a bit more research before you conduct any conclusions on me." She said highly. She turned toward him with the most beautiful and genuine smile he had ever seen and said, "And besides haven't you ever heard of that saying that only don't know people if you don't know yourself?"

With that said she ran off down the city street disappearing in the crowd. Stopping her would have been futile; she was too fast and agile to catch up with in this large crowd. Summer was coming to an end so everyone was spending the last few days trying to dress to impress or start early on their holiday shopping. But something about that girl…there's something about her that's just drawing him in.

He looked toward the dress once more from top to bottom pondering more on Rubia than the dress.

"_She's so mysterious…and yet…" _he began to think. "Ahh what am I doin? I need to get goin before Hilde starts to freak out."

Rubia walked into her home she shared with other friends who shared her ability and the family wants her power. But most of the people who lived there she didn't really speak to anyway because she felt it a waste.

"Miss Yuy, welcome home!" greeted a widely built maid.

"Where's Sophia?" Rubia instantly demanded.

"You're aunt is in the study, but- oh wait you can't go in there she's…"

Rubia walked over and threw open the doors to the study, causing them to swing back and slam against the wall with force. She walked inside and saw her aunt sprawled across the desk on the other side of the room, half nude with a man's face between her legs. Yet her aunt continued to enjoy the sensual pleasure she indulged from the man as if no one had walked in at all. But this didn't stop Rubia for she continued her course of action as if it was a natural thing to see and stood in the middle of the room to begin her assault.

"Sophia!" she yelled.

"What…?" she asked, never halting in her sexual pleasure.

"I want some answers and I want them _now_!" she demanded with venom in her voice.

"Ugh! Fine!" the woman gave in, pulling the man's face away from her. "And it was getting so good to." She pouted.

Rubia turned to the man who was still fully clothed as he began to gather his things to leave.

"Listen Sophia, I don't care what you do to help your precious little daughter get by in life by sleeping with her teachers but I suggest you do it on your own time." she suggested, as the man took his presence out of the room.

"Well what do you think I was doing darling?" she asked innocently.

Rubia winced. "Don't respond to me that way you sick slut! You wanna fulfill your pleasures you do that in your room! Not where I conduct business!"

"Fine, fine." Sophia went on casually. "Now what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I want the documents." She stated.

"What documents?"

"Don't play stupid Sophia! I want all the documents you have on tests that were done with me in that lab for the past 10 years." She demanded.

The woman fixed her clothing and stared at her before starting on her hair.

"I still don't know what you're talking about Ruby." She said bluntly.

This infuriated Rubia and the glass surrounding the walls of the room all began to shatter.

"I want them now!" she demanded.

"Fine! Just stop being some kinda a freak!" she hollered.

She stopped instantly at the remark. Funny…she endured every form of pain man kind had to offer and then some and took it all like a pro. But the one thing she couldn't endure was when people started picking on her when they meant it.

"I see I hit a sore spot." The woman cheered. "To bad…you make your weaknesses so apparent Rubia ever since you were a little girl. But I'm here to protect you from all of that."

SILENCE

The woman got up from her spot and walked to the other side of the desk she and her previous guest had occupied. She rumbled through some papers and brought forth a folder of papers and a lighter. Placing a cigarette in her mouth she used the butane lighter to light her cigarette.

"Here it is…" she said holding the folder over the lighter. "…and there it goes." She took a puff of her cigarette before throwing the burning material into the ignited fireplace beside the desk.

"You must understand Ruby…" Sophia started. "I can't keep receiving money for your care in the Yuy name if the government finds out I didn't marry a Yuy." She began walking toward the door in a victorious matter.

"Tell me…." Rubia began stopping her at the door. "Did you ever love my uncle?"

The room fell silent for moment, until a soft click was heard from behind her signaling the woman had left.

Rubia walked over to the sofa on the far side against the window and gazed at the night arriving sky.

"I feel…I feel like glass." She stated to no one holding a pillow tightly to her chest.

"I'm used by all who don't want to fight nature themselves, but empty…without my own true reflection. Oh Eric…" she began burying her face in the small pillow.

_Big brother I will get you back! No else will take you away! And I'll destroy anybody you block s my path…anybody._

_-_

_--_

* * *

**--**

**THE DARLAN HOME**

**-**

* * *

**-**

**-**

"Quatre, are you sure?" Relena asked. "Are you certain that that girl is related to Heero?"

"His little sister in fact." Knowing corrected.

"Still that doesn't explain why we couldn't dig up any information on her ourselves. But in any case my mystery is solved I finally will know who Heero Yuy really is." Sally commented.

"They call her Red." came a voice entering the room. "Because of her eyes and favorite color." He inquired placing a bag on the floor next to him on the couch.

"Well Dou, seems your digging up more information than the rest of us."

"I have my sources." He said stretching in the seat. "It's not much but I could definitely find out more."

"Well right about now you're our only source of information." Sally admitted. "The sooner we find this entire thing out the sooner we could crack the mystery of the real meaning behind all of these wars."

"That's right!" Relena acknowledged. "I remember Dr. Jay telling me once that all of the battles between OZ and the earth's sphere came to play after the assassination of Heero Yuy, that's were Heero got his code name from."

"Well that's certainly an interesting turn around on things." said Knowing. "A soldier like him being named after a great liberator. His very being is nothing but an empty reflection of the real."

* * *

**--**

**----**

**TBC**

**---**

**-**

**-**

**5 months to update, man I'm on a roll! I'll get the other up soon though, you can count on that. School's out and I got more free time on my hands!**


End file.
